


Five Things Members of SG-1 Did After the Apocalypse

by jdjunkie



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Apocafic, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-16
Updated: 2012-08-16
Packaged: 2017-11-12 06:51:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 645
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/487945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jdjunkie/pseuds/jdjunkie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Those who survived counted down what was left of their existence in their own ways.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Things Members of SG-1 Did After the Apocalypse

**Author's Note:**

> This is set post-series and was written long before The Ark of Truth came out. Four Thingses are gen, the final one is Jack/Daniel.

1 First, the Ori disabled, then they destroyed, stopping one step short of total annihilation out of a desire to prolong the suffering of the non-believers. They left a husk of a planet that was dying little by little every day. Those who survived counted down what was left of their existence in their own ways.  
  
Sam searched desperately for Cassie, who had volunteered with a medical charity when the Prior Plague was at its height.  
  
For Sam, finding the young woman who was now the closest thing to a daughter she would ever have, became an obsession. She begged, pleaded and called in every favour in her search for information. She called on Pete for help, and how could he refuse her anything now? Together, they scoured the eastern seaboard until, eight months after the devastating final strike, they found her, still caring for the sick, still fighting.  
  
“Oh, mom,” Cassie whispered as she clung to Sam amid the ruins of their world.  
  
Sam cried for the first time since the beginning of the end.  
  
  
2 Mitchell had been trying to get back to the Mountain when news that the Ori ships were massing for an all-out attack came through.  
  
He almost made it, too.  
  
He was ten miles out when the bombardment started; hundreds of Ori ships filling the Colorado night sky. He got out of the truck he’d commandeered and watched as the Mountain blew apart, taking the Stargate and the last hope of escape with it.  
  
“Fuck you!” he yelled, blinded by the flash of the explosion and the scythes of light from the energy weapons. “Fuck you!” he screamed, at nothing and everything.  
  
He watched, stunned, as the world around him collapsed. He got back in the truck, turned it around and set about finding a way to continue the fight.  
  
For him, this was far from over.  
  
  
3 Teal’c was off-world, brokering new deals with new Free Jaffa allies when news of the attack on Earth came.  
  
The gate would be gone, that much he knew. But that didn’t mean that all hope had gone with it.  
  
He mustered volunteers and a dozen ships.  
  
Hope had been a powerful force in his long life.  
  
If that was all he had, it had to be enough.  
  
It would be enough.  
  
  
4 Vala was imprisoned on a planet at the ass end of the universe when she heard of Earth’s plight. A trinium smuggler imparted the news as she sat, disbelieving on the floor of her cell. They’d called her crime fraud; she called it redistribution of wealth.  
  
“Oh, Daniel,” she cried. Then she dried her tears, took a deep breath, checked her cleavage, flicked back her dirty hair and smoothed down her torn dress.  
  
She called the guard over. It wouldn’t be the first time she’d slept her way out of prison.  
  
For Daniel, for Earth, she should do this and more.  
  
  
5 Daniel was in Washington when the final strike began.  
  
“We can get your out sir. Take you to a place of safety,” the earnest young official had assured him.  
  
Daniel had smiled, sadly. “Nowhere is safe,” he said. He gathered what papers he could, threw the contents of an already-packed bag in the trunk of his car and headed north-west. He took gas from abandoned cars, trawled looted stores for food and water and drove until the roads were too bad and too congested. Then he walked.  
  
The 1,000 miles took him three weeks.  
  
Exhausted, frightened and angry, he flicked the latch on the old wooden door. It creaked back on aged hinges.  
  
His eyes fell at once on what he so desperately needed to see.  
  
“Oh, God. You’re here,” he whispered, stumbling into the cabin.  
  
“Yeah. I’m here,” was all Jack could manage before pulling him into a tight hug.  
  
They’d made it home.

 

ends


End file.
